Unfinished Story
by savvytommo
Summary: Nichole loves to write, that's what her life is pretty much based on. But when childhood memories or her parents telling her it isn't good get in the way, it stops her from publishing them. Louis comes into her life and teaches her not to care what others think. Can she learn to forget the past? Or will her stories remain 'Unfinished? One Direction Fanfic.
1. Are you sure it's me?

**Chapter: 1 **

(Nichole's pov)

"Don't ever publish that crap. No one is going to read that anyways. Why are you even wasting your time?" Her constant words rang through my head.

I jolted awake, shaking and sweating. "Nichole are you okay?!" Jenn and Wylona ran into my room. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare I guess." They shrugged it off and we all went back to sleep.

*Beep Beep* I rolled over to see the time, 7:17 am. "Great." I muttered to myself as I sprang out of bed and into my closet. I threw on the first business outfit I could find and ran out the door. I stood outside the office building right when the clock struck 7:30. "Another fun day of work." I said sarcastically to myself so that no one else on the streets on London could hear me.

"Oh good! You're right on time. Lots of work to be done already and the da has just begun!." Mrs. Tanner, my boss and owner of the company, turned her back as I rolled my eyes. "You have about 3 stories to type, 2 to proof read, and 2 to print. Get busy!" I listened to her high heels click against the marble floors down the hall before heading the opposite way to my desk.

I work at a publishing office. I sit here and type stories of successful authors for other to enjoy, while my stories sit in the notebooks under my bed. "They aren't even good." The voice inside my head told me. I shrugged it off and began to work.

A soft knock came to my door. "Come in." I answered, continuing to type away. The young man in the doorway cleared his throat when I peeled my eyes off the computer screen.

There stood Louis Tomlinson.

Trying very hard to stay professional, I quickly said, "You must be looking for Jane Tanner. She's down the hall, 3rd door to your right." I went back to typing, when I noticed he hadn't moved.

"Would you like me to show you?" I smiled softly. "Hm? Oh no. I came to see you…." He paused, waiting for me to tell him my name. "Nichole, Nichole Hubbell." He held out his hand, which I gladly took. "I actually came in here to see you Nichole." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. He was there to see me, and I was more than thrilled.


	2. Falling for you

**Chapter: 2 **

(Nichole's Pov)

I stuttered through my words before I finally managed to say "Why are you here to see me?" I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked down at the ground. "I saw you outside, and you ran right passed me. You looked in a rush to get somewhere, so I let you go. I regretted it after." I giggled and smiled like a 4-year-old. "Well thank you Mr. Tomlinson. But I have to get back to my job."

I sat down and began to type once again when he reached over, grabbed a sticky note off my desk, and wrote something on it. I pretended not to notice. He then walked out of the room when I quickly reached over and grabbed it. It read:

"Call me sometime? :) xx" with his number attached.

I smiled a genuine smile before slipping the note into my purse. He was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

*5 pm same day*

I logged off my computer, pushed in my chair, and grabbed my stuff before heading out the door. I got to the elevator when a hand stuck out in front of me and pushed the down button before I could. I looked up to see Louis' blue/green eyes greeting mine.

"And we meet again!" He said, as I laughed at his stupid remark. "Yes we do." He smiled back at me.

We both stepped into the elevator when he woke up again. "Do you have any plans Friday night?" "I do not." I replied smiling. I felt butterflies building in my stomach. "Good. Do you wanna go to the club with me and some friends? You can bring your friends too if you like." He winked making me laugh again. "I would love to!" I said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Good! I will text you later with the details. Bye Nichole!" He sputtered out as he ran down the busy street. I waved before I began my short walk home. "I cannot wait to tell the girls what just happened." I thought to myself as I began to speed-walk down the street, smiling the best smile in awhile.


End file.
